A Window To The Past: Sirius Black
by Greykushiro
Summary: Durante su cabezadita en el expreso de Hogwarts, donde le conocieron Harry, Hermione y Ron, Lupin recuerda el día que conoció al alma gemela de James Potter, Sirius Black, y de cómo le salvó de la banda de matones del prefecto de Slytherin: Lucius Malfoy. ¿Tanto había cambiado su mejor amigo en Hogwarts?


_**A WINDOW TO THE PAST: SIRIUS BLACK**_

El 1 de septiembre de 1993 comenzaba el nuevo curso en Hogwarts y, como era evidente, el famoso andén 9 3/4 estaba hasta arriba de familias despidiéndose de sus hijos.

Lupin decidió llegar un poco antes de la hora punta para evitar el ajetreo. Ayer hubo luna llena y no tenía fuerzas ni para llevar la pequeña maleta donde había escrito con letras algo ilegibles "Profesor R. J. Lupin". No deseaba que en su primer día se le perdiera... En el brazo con el que sujetaba la maleta, llevaba un abrigo negro colgado, lo que dificultaba más la marcha, y en la otra mano iba apoyado en su bastón. Gracias a la poca gente que había, podía detenerse algunos momentos para volver a coger fuerzas. Su cara mostraba un cansancio insostenible: pálido y con ojeras, y su pelo estaba completamente revuelto y lleno de canas.

Por fin, consiguió llegar al famoso tren: el expreso de Hogwarts. Con algo de torpeza, subió tras varios intentos fallidos. No recordaba que los pasillos fueran tan estrechos y tan bajos... Claro, la última vez que fue en él fue en séptimo año. Se metió en el último compartimento para poder pasar un viaje lo más alejado posible del alboroto de los jóvenes. Puso su maleta en el compartimento superior con algo de dificultad.

La bruja del carrito, al oír ruidos por aquella parte, se acercó para ver quién era.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?

Lupin se giró y la miró.

-No. Todo bien...

-¿Le ocurre algo?-preguntó preocupada la bruja.

-Solo estoy algo cansado.

La bruja miró la maleta.

-¿Es usted un nuevo profesor?

-Sí. De Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Ay... Que Merlín le pille perdonado, profesor. Espero que no le maten ni nada por el estilo...

-Gracias por la advertencia.

-Por cierto...-la bruja le miró-. Me suena de haberle visto antes...

-Vine a Hogwarts. Soy Remus Lupin.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡El jovencito Remus! Ese niño que siempre me compraba todo el chocolate. Me acuerdo que siempre andabas haciendo trastadas con aquel sujeto...

Lupin notó el silencio de la bruja. Era obvio a quien se refería...

De pronto, las fuerzas le fallaron y se sentó, o se cayó, en el sillón. La bruja se acercó a él.

-¿Tan enfermo como siempre, verdad?

-No lo sabe usted bien...-dijo jadeando y poniéndose una mano en la frente.

-¿Por qué no se duerme? Le sentará bien. No tiene que estar de vigilancia todo el trayecto. ¡Ni que fuera a aparecer un dementor o algo por el estilo!-se rió la bruja.

-¿Podría traerme una botellita de agua? Me ayudará a dormir-sonrió Lupin ante el humor de la anciana.

-Claro. Ahora mismo.

Cuando salió, Lupin cogió su abrigo negro y se lo puso por encima, casi ocultando su cara. ¿Cómo olvidar sus trayectos en tren con sus amigos? Sobre todo, con "aquel sujeto", como lo había llamado la bruja. No se merecía ya ningún nombre aquella persona, no se merecía la amistad y el respeto que le tenía el propio Lupin. Aquella persona, que había entregado a sus mejores amigos a Voldemort y había matado a uno de sus mejores amigos, que se había escapado hace poco de Azkaban buscando algo desesperadamente que, según Dumbledore, sería al joven Harry Potter... Sus párpados cayeron despacio y se hundió en los brazos de Morfeo, sin ni siquiera escuchar a la bruja dejarle una botella de agua en la ventana...

Cuando le conoció, estaba en primer año. Ambos compartían la misma casa, la misma habitación y hasta el mismo baño. Ambos era muy pequeños para saber lo que ocurriría en el futuro...

Sus sueños le llevaron al día que lo conoció, en la clase de Pociones. Un jovencísimo Lupin estaba sentado al lado de una niña pelirroja y de ojos verdes llamada Lily Evans, que más tarde pasaría a llamarse Lily Potter. Todos entraban en la clase y se sentaban en sus pupitres.

-¿Qué aprenderemos hoy?

-Seguramente, alguna poción.

-¡Muy agudo!-dijo sarcásticamente Lily mientras se reía.

Al lado de Lily se sentó Quejicus, también conocido como Serevus Snape.

-¡Hola, Sev! Este es Remus-le tiró del brazo a Lupin.

El joven Snape le examinó con la mirada fríamente.

-Procura no provocar una catástrofe, Gryffindor.

-(Creo que no le he caído bien...)

-No pasa nada. Sev es muy desconfiado de los chicos de Gryffindor por todo lo que le hacen y más... Al verte aquel día con ese elemento...

Señaló con la mirada la puerta por la que entraba un niño con gafas de culo de vaso y pelo revuelto hablando con un niño con el pelo revuelto también. El de las gafas era James Potter y, el niño de al lado con el que se reía, sería el muy hablado Sirius Black, su pareja de travesuras. Cuando James vió a Lily, la lanzó un beso, el cual la niña rechazó con una mirada de asco, e hizo un corte de mangas, junto con Sirius, a Snape. Después, vió a Lupin y éste vio que le decía algo al oído a Sirius. Los dos chicos se acercaron.

-¿Cómo andas, Remus?-le pegó una palmada en la espalda-¡Éste de aquí es Sirius!

-Encantado-sonrió Lupin.

-¡Jimmy me ha contado cómo le ayudaste a vencer a Quejicus el otro día! ¡Le echaste agua encima! ¡Cómo mola!

-Yo no fui...

-¡Y me ha dicho que pertenecemos a la misma habitación! ¡No me había dado cuenta!

-Nadie se había dado cuenta...

James y Sirius parecían almas gemelas. Eran idénticos en su forma de ser. Ambos niños se sentaron delante de ellos y empezaron a hablar de su anterior castigo como si fueran hazañas.

-¿Viste a Pomfrey llena de caca? Casi tuvo que dejar de atender a Pettigrew y atenderme a mí-se rió James.

-Mi querido Jimmy, es obvio que en la "Batalla Campal de Mierda" gané yo.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Gané yo con todas la de la ley! Solo que no escogí bien la escobilla... ¡Pero luego gané en el quidditch de "Escobilla de Váter a Reacción"!

-¡Claro! ¡Yo así también! ¡Si eres buscador!

-¿Y viste la cara de Peter vomitando?

-¡Aquello puso la guinda al pastel!

-Y Pomfrey: "¡Se lo diré a McGonagall"-imitó su voz James.

Los dos se echaron a reír como dos locos. Lily suspiró:

-Vaya par de melones...

El profesor llegó y las risas cesaron. Aquel día les tocaba crear la poción Crecepelo. En ese momento, Lupin se dio cuenta de la gran maestría que tenía Snape en aquella materia. Con su ayuda, Lily consiguió crear la poción a tiempo y se negaba a ayudar a Lupin. Lily decidió ayudar a Lupin al verle pelearse con la mandrágora, cosa que no le gustó a Snape, que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Lily se dio cuenta de aquello:

-Creas en lo que creas, Sev, Remus no es como esos dos mendrugos.

Señaló a James y a Sirius, los cuales intentaban, entre risas, crear la poción más rara del mundo. James echó unas hierbas y del caldero salió un olor a muerto que casi tuvieron que evacuar la sala.

-Este es el ungüento que se da Quejicus en el pelo...

Sirius echó unas bayas muy extrañas y su caldero salió volando, reventando el techo.

-¡Profe! ¡Mi caldero ha huido!-dijo levantando la mano todo serio.

Toda la clase se rió, excepto los de Slytherin y Lily y Snape.

-¿Cómo ha podido huir un caldero, señor Black?

-Eso debería explicármelo usted a mí, para algo es el profesor-puso los brazos en jarra.

Otras sonoras carcajadas sonaron por la clase. Lupin no pudo parar de reírse.

Cuando terminó la clase, todos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a almorzar. Lupin buscó con la mirada algún sitio libre en su mesa, pero los empujones de la gente no le dejaban ver. Varios de Slytherin de quinto año, al verle, le empujaron y le tiraron al suelo.

-¡Quita del medio, escoria!

-¿Habéis visto la cara de niño bueno que pone?

Lupin nunca fue de pegarse con nadie, pero sabía que el diálogo no funcionaría con los de Slytherin.

-Yo... Estoy buscando un sitio... Si me disculpáis...

Fue a levantarse y a recoger sus libros, pero uno de Slytherin le pegó una patada y lo volvió a tirar.

-¡Tú no vas a encontrar sitio!

-¡No tienes amigos!

Los ojos de Lupin empezaban a humedecerse. Los de Slytherin lo rodearon y lo agarraron de una pierna:

-¡¿Alguien quiere ver el color de sus calzoncillos?!-preguntó uno mientras se reía.

-¡Si lleva, claro!-se rieron los demás.

-¡Soltadme!-gritó Lupin llorando-¡Dejadme en paz!

Sin que nadie lo supiera, Dumbledore observaba aquello y deseaba intervenir, pero un movimiento extraño entre la gente le impulsó a quedarse al margen. Alguien se dirigía hacia los de Slytherin con paso rápido...

-¡Yo voto por verdes!

-¡Y yo que no tiene! ¡Como es tan pobre...!-se reían todos los de Slytherin.

Cuando sintió que los pantalones empezaban a desabrocharse y con casi todo el Gran Comedor mirándole suspendido del brazo de un Slytherin, que le tenía agarrado por la pierna, un puño fue a parar a la cara de dicho Slytherin, quien soltó a Lupin. Lupin cayó al suelo y un niño se puso delante de él: Sirius Black.

-¡¿Os divierte pegarnos por ser pequeños, verdad?!-gritó Sirius enfadado.

-¡Cállate, traidor de tu sangre!-dijo otro Slytherin, que ayudaba a limpiar la nariz del Slytherin que fue agredido.

-¡Para que lo sepáis, elegí Gryffindor porque allí habitan los valientes, no los cobardes de Slytherin!

-¡¿Quieres pelea, Black?!-se levantó el Slytherin herido, sacándole medio cuerpo.

-¡No me vendría mal!

-Alto-se oyó una voz autoritaria en el grupo.

Los alumnos de Slytherin que había allí dejaban paso a un Slytherin con el pelo largo y rubio que lucía la insignia de prefecto. Con elegancia, se puso delante.

-¿Vas a caer tan bajo pegando a los de primer año?-preguntó lanzando una mirada gélida a su compañero.

El Slytherin herido y sus compañeros bajaron la cabeza.

-No, prefecto Malfoy...

Después, se giró hacia Sirius y Lupin:

-Deberías cuidar tu lenguaje, Black.

-¿Me vas a decir que lo que he dicho es mentira?-le retó Sirius.

-Debes saber, Black, que Gryffindor tampoco está lleno de valientes-y miró a Lupin.

El chico se alejó tras lanzar una mirada asesina hacia los dos Gryffindor y toda la gente volvió a lo suyo. Sirius se giró y ayudó a Lupin a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias...-dijo mientras cogía los libros y se secaba las lágrimas.

-Esos eran el grupo de macarras de Lucius Malfoy.

-Los conozco, desafortunadamente...

Aquellos eran los que le hacían imposible la existencia en Hogwarts: siempre pegándole, ridiculizándole e insultándole... No quería que nadie pasara por lo mismo que él, bajo ningún concepto...

-Si te vuelven a pegar, dímelo y les arreo.

-Gracias, pero sé cuidarme por mí mismo...

-Pues no lo has demostrado.

-Me han pillado por sorpresa...

-Claro. Por cierto, Jimmy y yo te hemos guardado un sitio.

-¡¿Me habéis guardado un sitio?!-preguntó sorprendido Lupin.

-¡Claro! ¡Somos amigos, ¿no?! ¡Y los amigos se ayudan!

Sirius sonreía de oreja a oreja y Lupin se contagió de aquella sonrisa.

-¡Gracias!

-¡Vamos, que sino Jimmy me quita las frambuesas! ¡Ah! ¡Y si vuelven a pegarte, dímelo! ¡Yo no dejo a ningún amigo atrás nunca! ¡Los amigos son los hermanos que no hemos tenido y bajo ningún concepto los traicionaré, aunque tenga que morir por ellos!

Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en el corazón del pequeño licántropo mientras corría hacia la mesa. ¿Cómo de verdaderas serían aquellas palabras dichas por Sirius Black? El tiempo le revelaría lo equivocadas que estaban...

De pronto, una sacudida lo sacó de sus sueños. Podía oír tres respiraciones agitadas, su botella congelarse y el frío entraba por sus pulmones. Oyó como un gato maullaba y una rata chillaba. La puerta del compartimento se abrió y sintió como si algo aspirara el aire. Oía gemidos y no dudó en ningún instante en saltar de su asiento.

En ese momento, derrotó a un dementor con un encantamiento Patronus y, en ese momento, conoció al hijo de James y Lily Potter: el niño que sobrevivió, Harry Potter...

_**¡TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO!**_

_**PD: SIENTO LAS FALTAS**_


End file.
